The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Multicast traffic may enter a home network. In an example, multimedia stream data corresponding to a TV channel is multicasted to a plurality of home networks where the TV channel is selected by one of the devices in the home networks. Multimedia stream data typically enters a home network from an entry device of the home network, such as a router, and is subsequently transmitted to another device via the home network, such as a set top box, in order to play the multimedia stream data on a TV, for example.